


Night Date

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Saschanos, Stefanos loves ice cream, Tennis Thrones, dethrone the kings, not even kidding, spent the whole night writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Stefanos and Sascha eat ice cream, talk about stuff, and are just plain adorable.Now with Aussies and the Big Three





	1. Chapter 1

Stefanos- Are you okay, Zverev?

Sascha- Are you, Tsitsipas?

Stefanos- Honestly? No

Sascha-Wanna go out and talk?

Stefanos- I got nothing to do. My idiot boyfriend is 2 blocks away

Sascha- Ha Ha love you too Liebling.

Sascha pulled up to the hotel that the Tsitsipas family was staying in while Stef was playing in Cincinnati. 

He saw Stef, on his phone, standing in the lobby and came up with an evil plan. He quickly sneaked into the hotel after a couple. 

“Yeah well I’m telling you that you are going down in Geneva” Sascha heard Stefanos say to whoever was on the other side of the phone call. “Haha yeah no Nick. I was hoping you’d win but I’ll take that you lasted longer than me….hahaha yeah I’ll give you the money later today….yeah no. Goodbye Kyrgios” 

Sascha quickly took the phone away from Stefanos and put it on speakerphone.

“Nick, darling, babe, racquet breaking badass”

“Yes, Sascha, dog collector” came Nick retort. 

“That’s the best you came up with?”

“On the spot? Yes that’s the best I came up with baby boy”

“I don’t know what’s worse. The pet names, that my boyfriend is cheating on me with my friend verbally, or that SASCHA YOU SCARED THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF ME” Stefanos had gained a few concerned looks his way. 

“Will you shut it? I don’t like this attention we are getting right now” and Sascha pulled Stefanos out of the hotel. 

“So Sascha, your hotel is far from Stefanos’. What are you doing there?”

“Going sightseeing. I thought I could sneak into Stef’s room and find him naked”

“Ooh send me a pic. I wanna see Stef and his abs”

“Dear god. Why am I dating this dirty German and friends with this weirdo Aussie?”

“Because you love us”

“I’m not denying it”

“So Nick, as all three of us lost our matches, bring your boyfriend and we’ll have a double date at an ice cream store that I saw on my way over here” Sascha brought the conversation back to Earth.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Nick soberly said.

“Could’ve fool me with all the flirting you two have been exchanging since Montreal”

“He’s in the room with you isn’t he” Stef guessed. A knock came from Nick’s side then the sound of a door opening and closing.

“Now he is” 

“Hey bro ask him if he wants to come with us”

“He says no. He’s too tired to hang out with you obnoxious kids”

“Alright then. Enjoy each other tonight. And go easy on him, he still has to play” 

“SHUT IT ZVEREV! Fuck your boyfriend not my love life”

“Awww Nick finally admitted he liked him”

“Sascha babe can we just get ice cream please” Stef decided to interrupt the conversation.

“Oh yeah of course. Bye Nick” Sascha hung up the phone. 

Stef got his phone back and automatically got a text from Nick thanking him from nearly killing his friend. 

“So where is this ice cream place?”

“It’s far enough we need to drive there so hop into my car”

“Oh sorry. My mother told me not to get in a car with a stranger”

“Oh baby that’s fine. Get in my car and we can get to know each other”

“Do you have Chocofreta in the car?”

“Yeah”

“Wait for real Sascha?”

“Yes Stef. I went to Greece for a week with Mischa and got chocofreta for you. I knew you were going to go into withdrawal. I had Pavlos text me if you ran out of it”

“So that’s why he asked me how many I had left! Alright lead the way handsome stranger” Sascha rolled his eyes but wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and led to the car.

They arrived at the ice cream shop and shockingly it was still open at 2:30 am. Stef looked at all the flavors like a little boy who was having ice cream for the first time. Sascha took one look at him and had a dopey smile on.

“Hello boys. How may I help you at this early/late night?” The employee asked the two tennis players.

“Do you have any flavors that are popular” Sascha asked him.

“Chocolate, rainbow, mocha, caramel, salted caramel, piña colada, and I believe marshmallow” the employee replied. Stefanos was still mesmerized by the number of flavors there were to choose from.

“Alright I’ll get a large salted caramel and marshmallow milkshake please” Sascha ordered. He looked over to Stef, who finally looked up and really lost. Sascha has to laugh at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what to get. They all sound good. Cincinnati is doing me dirty”

“Just get something random”

“Chocolate salted caramel sundae. Extra whipped cream and two cherries please” Stefanos ordered. Sascha smiled and paid the correct amount of money. They went to sit at one of the tables.

“Are you sure you two should be eating this much ice cream this late” came a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw Roger behind them with Novak and Rafa flanking him.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime old man” Stef retorted back. Novak cracked a small smile before going back to neutral face. Rafa made no effort to hide the fact he was confused. 

“Roger, we are allowed out. We aren’t caged animals” Sascha said from where he was now leaning against his chair.

“I am aware of that. But shouldn’t you two be sleeping” Roger rolled his eyes. Novak and Rafa went to order their ice creams.

“I couldn’t sleep so I called Sascha to pick me up from my hotel so I could get something sugary and sweet. Yesterday was not a fun day” Stefanos said before Sascha could even open his mouth.

“Sascha, Stefanos, your totally unhealthy but necessary desserts are ready” Novak spoke up from the counter. 

“Who got the sundae” Rafa asked, eyeing the sundae in confusion and distrust.

“It isn’t going to eat you” Stef rolled his eyes but sent a smirk Rafa’s way. “Besides don’t hate it til you try it” 

“Alright I know what to order then. Excuse you sir” and Rafa pushes Novak out of the way. 

The others, even the shop employee, laughed at Rafa and Novak, who were now pushing each other to order first. Roger, stealthfully got in front of them and ordered vanilla in a small waffle cone. Novak got the better of Rafa and ordered a strawberry and vanilla waffle bowl. Rafa got a orange root beer float. Roger ended up paying when the two started arguing over paying.

“Aren’t you glad we aren’t like those two idiots” Sascha asked while he tried to control his laughter. Stefanos was having no luck with that. He kept laughing and started crying at some point. 

“You have no idea” Roger stole a spoon of Stef’s sundae while he wasn’t looking. Unfortunately he wasn’t that stealthy about it and Stef smacked his arm. “Ow!”

“I regret nothing ice cream thief”

“I hope none of you mind but can I get a picture with you all” the employee asked the tennis players in the store.

They all looked at each other. Stefanos nodded and stood up first. He pulled Sascha up with him. Roger shrugged and followed. Novak and Rafa followed afterwards. They took the photo and went back to eating (or drinking) their ice creams (or floats or milkshakes). 

Afterwards, the five went on a walk to try and tire themselves out. It was almost 4 am and really late for the two players who had to play to be up still. 

“Okay I have a personal question that you two don’t need to answer if you don’t want to but I’m dying to know” Novak started walking between the two youngsters. 

“Yes we are dating. You and Rafa dating” Stef asked Novak, who in turn blushed and shrugged.

“It’s complicated. He likes someone else”

“R.F?”

“Who else is there?”

“Sorry Novak”

“It’s alright. I waited too long to ask him out anyway”

“Nick hasn’t told his crush he likes him so I get it” Sascha gave Novak a side hug.

“Actually, they sorted it out” Stef showed Novak and Sascha a picture of Nick with his now boyfriend. 

“Nick isn’t wearing a shirt”

“THAT WAS THE THING YOU ZOOMED IN ON FIRST????” Stefanos chased Sascha around the park they happened to have stopped at.

“Hey children. Don’t stay up too late” Roger yelled out to them. He didn’t expect a response back from them. 

“We heading back now? It’s getting a bit cool out and I’m wearing a think T-shirt” Novak shivered to show how much he meant it. 

“Yeah we’re heading back but clearly these two still have a lot of energy” Rafa looked at the two boys.

“Oh what I do to be that young again” Roger sighed as the three big stars walked back their own hotel. 

“You wonder what it’ll be like to play together in the Laver Cup” Stefanos asked as he and Sascha were swinging on the swings. 

“Crazy? Hectic? Kicking some Aussie ass? Just the normal stuff. So no, I don’t wonder. I’m already prepared for it”

“You already bought Aussie repellent?”

“I keep extra with me at all times.” They stayed there in the silence, enjoying the nature around them. 

“We should head back before my family wakes up and realize I spent the whole night with you instead of sleeping”

“Yeah that’s true. Come on” Sascha pulled Stef up to his feet and gave him a quick kiss on his nose. 

“Ewww I have Zverev germs on my nose” Stefanos playfully wiped away the kiss on his nose.

“Jerk”

“You love me”

“No I don’t” 

“Don’t lie to yourself babe”

When they made it back to Stef’s hotel, the clock hit 5:45 and Stef knew he wasn’t getting sleep. He told Sascha this and he laughed saying he gets to sleep in today. 

Sascha- I love you Liebling.

Stefanos- Love you too αγάπη μου.

Sascha- What does that mean?

Stefanos- My love because that who you are to me. 

Sascha- See you when you wake up at 6 pm?

Stefanos- For sure. Maybe we can get Nick to go on the double date with us now

Sascha- I’ll start trying to convince him now ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who Nick’s boyfriend is?
> 
> Should I add another chapter where Nick and his bf have a double date with Saschanos?


	2. Meet the Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nick’s boyfriend and a cocky Stefanos
> 
> Plus another cameo by the other three

Stef woke up to Sascha talking on his phone with someone. Just as he was going through the list of people Sascha could be talking to at 9 am, he got his answer.

“Nick, king of racquet breaks. Bring your amazing, more-sexier-than-you boyfriend to brunch today!....oh my god it’s been almost a week since you two got together!...dude don’t even….he already knows us! Nothing is going to be awkward….yes I will keep a muzzle on my philosophical boyfriend….hahaha no promises there mate” Sascha was saying. Stefanos groaned and fell back onto the pillow. He picked up Sascha’s and pressed it against his face to smell his boyfriend’s scent.

“NICK FOR THE LOVE OF MY SANITY JUST BRING THE GUY” Stefanos yelled after removing the pillow. He scared Sascha in the process. Sascha glared at him and threw the closest object to him at Stefanos, which happened to be the tv remote.

“He just woke up….he does sound like Grumpy the dwarf….yeah okay I’ll let you get back to him…bye lovebirds” Sascha laughed and hung the phone.

“I need my morning cuddles please Sascha”

“Of course my koala” Sascha climbed back into bed and brought Stef onto his chest and brought his arms around his waist. 

A couple hours later, the two found themselves at a café near their house and waiting for Nick and his boyfriend. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Stefanos’ shoulders. 

“Oh my god! Alex stop! You scared me” Stef pouted. Alex De Minaur laughed and sat down next to Stef. Nick took the seat across from him. 

“Honestly I’m so happy you figured out this sexual tension. It was driving me crazy” Sascha teased the two Aussies. 

“Yeah yeah get over yourself” Nick rolled his eyes.

“I’m happy for you guys” Stefanos gave Alex a hug while their boyfriends were still conversing about Nick’s inabilities to come out with his feelings.

“Thanks Stef. I just never thought I would have a chance with Nick” Alex looked so insecure saying that it broke Stef’s heart.

“I don’t think Nick thought he had a chance with you either. You’re younger than him and you have everyone’s attention already”

“Like you?”

“I am more in Nick’s position and Sascha is in your position. Sascha is the dream guy for everyone and I’m just a nobody when I’m with him. I’m the tennis player who makes vlogs and is completely different than the rest”

“Because you’re so cute! How could anyone say anything differently about you?”

“De Minaur, stop trying to steal my boyfriend” Sascha playfully glared at the Aussie. 

“He doesn’t have to try. He’s already stolen me. From the moment I saw him, I knew he was the one” Stef teases his boyfriend. Alex laughed and blew a kiss Stef’s way. 

“Our boyfriends are cheating on us with each other” Nick pouted. 

Thankfully a waiter came to take their orders before things got completely out of hand. 

Quickly the conversation went to the US Open and whether or not Nick and Stef were going to be doubles partners again.

“Eh I think we aren’t. We keep going against the first seed and losing so….maybe another time” Stef looked at Nick with a question in his eyes. Nick looked back at him with the answer in his own eyes.

“As much as we had fun and loved dining by ourselves without the annoying person that is one Sascha Zverev, it’ll fire us out and we’ll lose the tournament period. We’ll partner up in a smaller tournament. One where not all eyes will be on Stefanos”

“And therefore put more stress upon his already weighed down shoulders” Sascha finished Nick’s thought. 

“Exactly. He’s still so young and there can’t be too much pressure for him at a tournament as big as the US Open” 

“Alright topic change: who are in line for the four thrones” Alex asked his friends. 

“Roger’s apprentice is Sascha obviously” Stefanos replies. Sascha smiled and looked down at his food, which had been brought out as some point. 

“Next in line for Rafa’s throne is Dominic Thiem” Nick replied, not even looking up from his food. 

“Andy’s throne is being given to you Alex, if you try hard enough” Sascha commented. Alex snorted in disbelief but nodded anyway. 

“So who gets Novak’s throne?” Stefanos asked. The other three were looking gobsmacked at something behind him. He turned and saw Novak, Rafa, and Roger walking into the same café the boys were outside of. Novak saw Stef looking and waved. 

“Safe to s-s-say you’re n-next in line for th-that throne” Alex stuttered. Stef looked in disbelief back at Novak, who was ordering something. 

“No way. I could never better or as great as him! There’s no way he would pick me” 

“He apparently told the other three already” Nick shrugged. 

“Damn” 

“Stef, if you enjoy life a bit more, come hang out with everyone else, and stop being so uptight about life, you’ll be way better than him” Alex gave the Greek a side hug. He could tell Stef was getting self-critical again and wanted to find some way to avoid the aftermath. Luckily, Sascha has already seen it as well.

“Stef, you’re really good already. If we met on the court you’d whip my ass so badly, I might have to retire” 

“Oh that I already knew. Anything new” Stef asked his boyfriend, teasing him and adding a wink afterwards. Nick and Alex broke into laughter. 

“What are you boys talking about” came a familiar Swiss accented voice from behind Stef and Alex. 

“Just that Stef is awful in bed” Sascha winked at his tomato blushing boyfriend. Novak fake gagged.

“Too much information Zverev”

“Okay fine! You caught us! We were talking about how the three of you seem to be following Stef and I like three lost puppies in search of a home” 

“Will you adopt us? Pretty please! Novak is a great cook. Roger makes a great foot rest as well” Rafa used his Spanish puppy eyes. 

“See! Rafa is practically asking to be put on a leash and walked around” Nick exclaimed. Again, Novak fake gagged. 

“We were actually talking about how I’m so much better than you now Novak” Stef said between laughs. 

“Let’s go Tsitsipas! You and me on the court right now” Novak slammed the sweets box he had been holding onto the table. Stefanos glared at him, Novak’s heart melted at the cute attempt to look intimidating.

“Stef babe just go before you melt all our hearts with your cuteness” Sascha knocked them both back to earth.

“Put your hands together for the Greek underdog, Stefanos Tsitsipas. He is a god in his country and a force to not be reckoned with. But the question is, can he beat the number 1 ranked Tennis God, Novak Djokovic” Alex announced into a rolled up piece of paper. 

The others were on the bleachers on either side of the tennis court. Shockingly there was a tennis court very close to the cafe. It may seem sketchy to you but they were all in the tennis zone. 

Needless to say Novak and Stefanos went to best of 7 sets, which Novak won 4-3 sets. 

Stefanos bragged for a good month about how he nearly beat the great Novak Djokovic.

“Do you actually think Stef will ever be as good as Novak” Alex asked his boyfriend that night.

“If he continues to date Sascha and therefore continues to distract him? He has no chance of being worse than Sascha. They may fight over first but that’s tennis” Nick replied bringing Alex closer to his chest.

“Ha! That’s very true. Stef has the ability to distract people” 

“Let’s see if you can distract me” 

“Gladly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses who Nick’s boyfriend is? 
> 
> Should I add another chapter where Nick and his bf have a double date with Saschanos?


End file.
